


It's Warm!

by Hannigrammatic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blatant misuse of a onesie, Clingy Will Graham, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Rimming, Sassy Will Graham, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you have a problem with my tail, Dr Lecter?” Will pretended to be scandalized as he gave his backside a little wiggle to make the tail wag.</i>
</p><p>Will wears his onesie when Hannibal visits and a storm strands him there for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Warm!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses. I got my own onesie and this thought popped into my head. Hope you enjoy~ ♥

A pale eyebrow raised but nothing is said immediately as Will shuffled into the kitchen shivering and cursing. The storm had been sudden and voracious, and the power knocked out not too long after, but Will’s little home was stocked full of candles and flashlights, and a generator out back if it was absolutely necessary. The newly lit blaze in the fireplace was heating the front room up nicely, but there was still a sharp chill in his home.

“Ooh, hot cocoa?” Will smiled and approached the man at the counter squinting in the dim light.

“Indeed. If only I had been so thoughtful as to bring actual cocoa. But I suppose this will do for tonight,” Hannibal Lecter tilted his head as he spoke and his other brow raised. “What are you wearing, Will?”

“My pajamas!” Will answered indignantly.

The black and white onesie resembled a dalmatian, and it was made of fleece and very warm. What was a joke gift from Beverly last year had turned into his favorite pair of pajamas on nastily cold nights such as this. It was well-worn and the hood had floppy ears, and there was a little tail that twitched about when he moved.

“Is that what they are? I was wondering if suddenly we were dressing up,” Hannibal looked Will up and down and a glint of sharp teeth peeked out as he smirked.

“Haha, funny,” Will shook his head and crowded Hannibal, who was leaning against the counter and stirring instant cocoa into two glass mugs.

Pushing against him lightly, Will bumped his hip into Hannibal’s with a soft sound of contentment. The older man had dressed down to his slacks and a button down silk shirt, and his feet were encased in the pair of slippers he left at Will’s place in case he found himself spending the night. Usually precise and neat hair was mussed just slightly, and Will felt his heart swell. This close, he could smell Hannibal’s expensive cologne and under that his own scent of old papers and not unpleasant sweat, and he couldn’t help nuzzling against the stubbled cheek of his lover.

“Hmm, you do look rather...charming,” Hannibal said, and he laughed quietly as Will pressed against him and relinquished an arm to wrap around the younger man’s trim waist. 

“Admit it, you think I’m adorable,” Will took the mug handed to him and smiled brightly, knowing Hannibal had already added the extra sugar that he preferred, despite disapproving of the bounteous amount of unhealthiness.

“You are definitely quite something.”

Will laughed gently and left Hannibal’s side to head into the front room, but he stopped at the door and turned around once he’d realized his lover wasn’t following. One glance over his shoulder showed him that older man was holding his own mug in both hands and leaning against the counter facing him, eyes downward and smirk frozen in place. Will frowned slightly and quirked a brow.

“Do you have a problem with my tail, Dr Lecter?” Will pretended to be scandalized as he gave his backside a little wiggle to make the tail wag.

“Not quite,” Hannibal’s accented voice had changed, and if Will had actually been in possession of real dog ears, they would have perked: he recognized that tone.

“Oh. Do you want to touch it?” It was hard to keep his voice even but Will managed not to snicker like an idiot.

“I suppose I could be tempted to if you shake your backside again like that.”

Unable to hold it in any longer, Will let out a huge laugh and shook his head. He took a sip of his hot cocoa and continued on into the front room amidst the excited pitter-patter of his dogs, petting a muzzle here and scritching an ear there. Soft slippered footfalls followed him and then passed him as Hannibal headed over to the two comfy chairs pulled over to face the fireplace and set his mug on the small collapsable table between them. The dog beds had been pushed over but were still in range of the fire and warmth, and Will settled them all comfortably with an affectionate swell in his chest after setting his own mug next to Hannibal’s.

He stood after another few scritches and felt powerful arms wrap around him and damp lips come to rest against his neck. Hannibal had rolled up his sleeves and his muscled forearms flexed as his grip tightened as if Will meant to leave his grasp, and the smaller man huffed and set his hands comfortably on Hannibal’s own. Outside the wind howled and snow clicked against the windows.

“I’ll admit, this is growing on me rather quickly,” Hannibal intoned with a few scattered kisses across Will’s neck. “It feels rather nice, as well.”

“Hah, you should get a pair. They feel amazing when you wear ‘em,” Will’s voice stuttered slightly as Hannibal’s sharp teeth grazed his earlobe.

A strong arm shifted and one of Hannibal’s long-fingered hands pressed gently lower against his lover’s stomach. His other hand gathered one of Will’s own to bring it up so he could lean closer against the smaller man to kiss rough knuckles softly. Both of them sighed happily and Will’s free hand dropped limply to his side as he relaxed completely against Hannibal.

“I am not certain you could convince me to wear one so garishly themed, but perhaps something in silk,” Hannibal whispered. 

“Something custom made and more expensive than my house, got it,” Will let out the giggle he would have hidden in anyone else’s company.

He shifted in the taller man’s grasp and turned to face Hannibal, wrapping his arms around his neck, standing on his tip toes to bring his lips to a warm forehead. His breath exhaled on another quiet giggle and fluttered Hannibal’s silvering hair slightly. He looked into dark and hooded eyes and remembered a lifetime ago in Jack’s office when he’d gotten pissy over Hannibal’s psychoanalyzing, and thinking of where they were now was a joy Will felt in his very bones. 

“Are you sassing me?” Hannibal smirked before he wrapped his arms around Will again, settling them on soft hips and drawing the man even closer.

“I would _never_.”

The fire blazed full and bright off to the side, and the room was filling with heat, but Will found his face turning red and his body feeling just slightly suffocated in his fleece onesie for an entirely different reason as he felt one of the hands at his hip flitter down to grab a handful of one of his buttocks. Simultaneously, a knee pushed between his own to nudge Will’s stance wider.

“You’ve nothing on under this, then?” Hannibal inquired.

“Nothing at all, doc,” Will purred.

A low growl heralded Hannibal’s next movement, which was to lift Will bodily. Yelping, Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s waist and tightened his arms around him to steady himself. Both seemingly huge hands were now resting against Will’s backside, and the younger man let out a moan that dissolved into more giggles as Hannibal nuzzled against him.

“You are incorrigible as always, Mr. Graham.”

“Tch. You love it, Lecter.”

Sharp teeth nipped at Will’s neck and ear before full lips finally came to rest against his own. They kissed chastely between whispered words of sweetness as Hannibal moved them to one of the chairs to settle with Will in his lap. One hand came to rest possessively across Will’s back while the other remained gripping the supple flesh of one buttock. Will settled on top of him and deepened the kiss into something a little less innocent, licking against Hannibal’s tongue almost shyly, squirming as the hand kneading his rear tightened briefly.

“I love a very large amount of the things regarding you, darling,” was whispered after lips parted red and wet. “But I just have to say right now, you are never to wear this ‘onesie’ outside of yours or my home.”

Will laughed as Hannibal’s hand found one of the two buttons holding the back flap in place, and it petered off into another moan as long fingers snuck in to dance across sensitive skin. He nuzzled close and inhaled Hannibal’s scent before licking out against his neck, dragging a long and wet stripe down to his collarbone before kissing back up the path. The bigger man grumbled contentedly before flicking one of the buttons and baring Will’s backside to the air.

“Don’t want anyone to see my cute tail?” Will asked breathlessly. 

“You are quite correct, Will.”

The slight chill assaulting his rear was assuaged dutifully with the return of Hannibal’s hand. One finger trailed teasingly between Will’s cheeks, not insistent enough to touch him _there_ , but the potential was enough to excite the both of them. The arm holding Will across the back tightened pointedly.

“I wasn’t aware that you owned my tail,” Will joked, and he giggled as Hannibal growled again before capturing his lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

The room was now pleasantly toasty and the dogs were snoozing at their side. They moved gently against each other as passion awoke in them, and the chasteness of earlier was gone now. Lips smacked and teeth clacked together and Will moaned louder as Hannibal’s tongue pushed into his mouth and claimed him. Both of those big hands were on his backside again, the other button undone carelessly, and they kneaded and squeezed and spread him. Arching his back into the sensations, Will pulled away from the kiss to bite his bottom lip and locked eyes with his lover again.

“I think you should remind me,” he said as he panted just slightly. “I’m awful forgetful sometimes.”

“Should I?” Hannibal’s voice was deep with desire and his eyes were black with pupils blown wide; his hands stopped their ministrations to merely hold Will spread open obscenely.

“Nnnnn. Yeah.”

Hannibal smirked and drew Will back into a lip-tangling kiss. He proceeded to remind Will just who his ‘tail’ belonged to with his tongue and his fingers, one of which had finally pressed between his buttocks and teased along the rim of his entrance. He rubbed the fingertip along the furled muscle with a gentle insistence, noting with amusement that the aforementioned tail quivered along with the rest of Will. It was, without a question adorable, just as the rest of the man was, keening and squirming in his lap. He didn’t mind so much that their beverages had been completely forgotten. The less amount of sugar he could convince his lover to imbibe was a small victory, after all.

“Cheeky brat,” Hannibal growled. “That is what you are, dear Will. But you are my cheeky brat. Hold on to me, please. We’re moving again.”

Will yelped again as Hannibal easily lifted him, and he wrapped himself around his lover again and laid wet kisses along a stubbled jawline as Hannibal brought them to the bed by the large window adjacent to the fireplace. A few furred ears perked up at the movement but none of the pack made to join the two entwined men. Hannibal cooed softly as he set Will down on the mattress and climbed on top of him to straddle his smaller waist and pin his arms above his head.

“You love my tail,” Will murmured happily and complied to the position he was maneuvered into, and he looked up adoringly at his over.

The mattress protested just slightly as both men settled on it, and as Hannibal began to grind languidly against Will, his clothed erection rubbing between his lover’s legs, both of which were wrapped around him again, ankles crossed at the small of his back. He looked down at Will’s glittering blue eyes and and scruffy jaw and blush-red cheeks and let go of his wrists to card his fingers through soft and dark curls. Will’s arms immediately moved so he could run his own hands through Hannibal’s hair as well, gripping the soft strands tightly as he pushed up against the man above him.

“I love you,” Hannibal finally said. “And your tail. And this.”

‘This’ was a hand moving between their bodies to cup Will’s erection firmly.

“And this,” Hannibal whispered again.

The hand moved away and a finger nudged between Will’s buttcheeks once more. It teased along his entrance again, rubbing in circles, before dipping in finally to the first knuckle. Will closed his eyes and sucked his own bottom lip into his mouth and moaned loudly as his entire body thrummed expectantly. Hannibal smiled and peppered kisses along Will’s cheeks and nose and forehead, before pulling away and moving back on his knees, watching as Will’s legs fell away to either side of him, spread wide, toes curled in the blankets. Smirking, he removed his shirt and let it fall off the bed, and undid his slacks. The fireplace lit the room dimly, and the candle on the nightstand offered more light that danced along them lazily.

“I love everything about you,” Hannibal stated with a happy sigh.

He returned to his lover, drawing out his own heavy and hard cock and palming it a few times before grinding it against Will’s still trapped one again. Will arched his back again and bit his lip enough to hurt, wanting to wrap his legs around his lover again, trap him close and hump up against him, but Hannibal held him under the knees with both hands and continued his teasingly slow pace. They moaned in unison and continued to move against the other in tandem, both of them familiar with the other, comfy and content, and outside the storm raged on and on. 

Will’s head tossed back and forth as he felt the pleasure building up in his lower body, the fist curled in his guts unfurling, and sweat beaded his brow just slightly as their movements became more rushed, tight, close. He breathed in Hannibal’s moans and kissed those full lips and devoured each sound he could, growling when the bigger man pulled away to draw one of Will’s legs onto a broad shoulder. Hannibal returned the growl and nudged his cock lower where Will’s rear was bare still, but it wasn’t long before he was pulling away entirely again, much to Will’s chagrin.

“Turn onto your belly, Will,” the man above him commanded.

Quick to comply, sweating in the now too-warm fleece onesie, Will shifted and lay on his stomach and buried his face in his pillows. Behind him, he felt his lover moving again, and moments later saw the dark slacks join the shirt on the floor, and, after a laughing curse, underwear joined the pile as well. Will looked over his shoulder at the sound and his teasing smirk barely had time to light on his face before he bit his lip at the sight of his naked and aroused boyfriend.

His naked and aroused boyfriend who was looking at him with a very filthy expression, teeth bared and tongue licking along lips. Hannibal had retrieved the lube while he was undressing, but he set it aside for now and instead settled between Will’s legs once again, laying down and shouldering him open wider and using one hand to spread those pliable cheeks to the air and his gaze. The bed made a very distinctive squeak as Will shuddered a moment later, and his gasps were choked off by a loud cry as Hannibal pressed his face close to lap against his twitching hole. They didn’t do this very often, and Will had never had to opportunity to return the gesture, but when Hannibal did eat him out, he held nothing back, and now was no different. 

Placid and teasing turned to firm and tormenting as Hannibal’s tongue wiggled passed the ring of muscle, darted out again to circle Will’s entrance, before dipping back in to plunge as far as he could. He fucked in and out of his lover with his tongue and it was wet and utterly scandalous. Hannibal shifted from his position, and instead of leaning one shoulder on the mattress, he got to his hands and knees, mouth never leaving the wet and salty heat before him. And with a particularly harsh thrust of this tongue, Hannibal gripped the sides of the open flap in Will’s onesie, used the fabric to trap Will in place, and then pulled back momentarily to admire those pert cheeks pressing out of the pajamas before returning to conquer Will’s body.

“Oh fuck,” Will moaned endlessly, muttering the same words over and over, occasionally mouthing Hannibal’s name, and he struggled uselessly, unable to press back or forward to rub his erection against the bed.

Hannibal withdrew his tongue and flattened it across the slightly gaping hole, tasting Will so very intimately and, as ever, entirely pleased. He loved turning his astute lover into a writhing mass of blushing limbs and incomprehensible mutterings, he loved splitting him apart this way because it was an incredibly heady experience for the both of them. And, admittedly, the way Will was helpless beneath him was always an extreme turn on for Hannibal, who loved power and who loved to prove he could wield it. But he could tell Will was close to coming, even though his cock still remained untouched, and he pulled away.

The air rushed in to replace the tongue that had seconds ago been pressed so very deep within him, and Will was shocked to whining when he realized Hannibal was sitting up again. He shifted as soon as he could, laying on his back again and reaching determinedly for Hannibal, who was completely naked and whose cock stood to attention against a fit stomach. The purple head was weeping precome and Will longed to press his tongue against the slit and suck him in and have him as helpless as he’d been moments ago, but there was always another time. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s strong neck again, and eventually his legs again as Hannibal’s lubed up cock nudged where his mouth had just been. There was no slow slide this time, the both of them having waited long enough; Hannibal sank into him in one powerful thrust as Will clung to him and shook with pleasure and adrenaline.

“Hard, please,” Will begged as he clung even tighter to Hannibal.

“Of course, love,” Hannibal sighed.

He sunk in and out of Will again and again, slamming into him, aware of the younger man's cock still trapped behind his pajamas, sure to grind his body against it as he thrust in. He could feel the damp spot on the fabric and he growled again as he continued to move in a steady pace. With faint amusement, Hannibal then noticed that the hood had ridden up and was now resting over Will’s hair, dog ears flopping about as the smaller man was fucked into his bed again and again. Similarly, the ‘cute’ tail was veritably wagging as the man was nearly bent in half when Hannibal’s movements became unsteady and rougher.

“Please, fuck me harder, harder, please,” Will moaned and whined and begged and Hannibal nearly laughed at the stupid hood, almost let humor take him, but he was too close.

He silenced Will with a kiss, tongue imitating his cock as it fucked into him, hands tangling in dark curls one moment and running down his neck and any part of his body in reach the next. Will was so close he could see stars behind his eyes already, was overwhelmed with the sensations assaulting his body, and he marvelled at the fact that Hannibal could undo him so fucking completely every time. He came with a loud shout that was muffled halfway through as he buried his face into Hannibal’s shoulder and bit into the skin.

The other man was not far behind, and he let go with his own shout that he didn’t bother hiding, and it developed into a growl as he thrust one last time violently into his lover’s body, thick ropes of come filling Will up completely. Will panted and fought to catch his breath as he finally came down from his high, and it was then that he became aware of his hood on his head, and he started giggling stupidly because he hadn’t noticed it at all during their ‘activity’. He knew Hannibal had seen it because the man had made a funny sound earlier that Will had been too caught up to respond to or question, but now that he knew it, Will couldn’t stop his amusement as Hannibal pulled out of him with a mock-indignant expression on his elegant features. 

Afterwards, having stripped Will of his now dirtied onesie (regrettably, Hannibal begrudged secretly), and cleaned them both, they lay together tangled up and sated. Will pushed his nose into Hannibal’s chest hair and inhaled their mingling scent of sweat and lovemaking, and he closed his eyes as he felt long fingers card into his hair in response.

“I would not be opposed to doing that again,” Hannibal said.

“Oh really? My tail that irresistible?” Will asked with a laugh against the thick curls on Hannibal’s chest.

“Very much so. Like its owner.”

Will laughed and squirmed.

“Knew it.”

Fini


End file.
